Miyabi at Konoha
by ArizukashimeSashika-chan
Summary: Miyabi berpesta dengan genk AKATSUKI! CHAP 3 MIYABI AT KONOHA UPDATE! Enjoy it! :
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto pastinya. Tapi FF ini tentu milik gue**

**Rated: T semi M :D**

**Pair: Miyabi & Naruto dkk. Dan juga MinaKushi & akatsuki.**

**Warning(S): GAJE, OOC, OC, AU, TYPO, DE EL EL**

**Met Reading Friends :D**

* * *

Malam itu adalah malam yang sepi dan dingin. Lampu jalanan terang benderang menerangi kegelapan. Terkadang org ngeronda kesana kemari. Angin berhembus kencang. Bulan dan bintang sudah memudar. Disini,author galau...#ditampar readers.

Back to the story...

Ceritanya, seorang wanita berlari lari seperti dikejar seseorang. Emang dia lagi dikejar. Dikejar oleh sutradara sendiri. Kenapa? Karena dia kabur dari pekerjaannya sebagai model di website orang dewasa. Akhirnya setelah lama berlari, dia berhenti di sebuah rumah dengan dinding bewarna kuning. Di sebelah rumah itu ada gang. Gang itu tidak terlalu sempit. Tidak apalah. Yang penting dia bisa istirahat sekaligus bersembunyi. Akhirnya dia tidur di gang itu.

~000~

Pagi yang cerah membuat Naruto Namikaze bersemangat. Bahkan disuruh buang sampah di gang sebelah rumahnya pun dia mau. Cuma, katanya dia lagi hepi aja. Mimpi indah gitu. Dia bermimpi ada seorang wanita menginap di rumahnya.

Saat itu, kedua ortu Naruto pergi bentar. Ada urusan katanya. Kedua ortunya akan memberi oleh-oleh kalau dia membereskan rumah. Akhirnya dia membereskan juga rumahnya dimulai dari menyapu, mengepel, mencuci piring, de el el.

Akhirnya semua sudah di bereskan. Tinggal membuang sampah di tempat sampah yang berada di gang sebelah rumahnya. Diangkutnya sampah itu keluar. Saat ingin membuang sampah, dia melihat sosok yang tergeletak di samping tong sampah yang besar. Perlahan Naruto mendekatinya. Dan dia kaget. Ada seorang wanita cantik tertidur di sini. Naruto sangat senang sekali ada yang menemaninya di rumah. Diam-diam, Naruto membawa gadis itu ke rumahnya.

~000~

Gadis itu terbangun. Dia ada di dalam sebuah rumah yang rapi. Dia heran kenapa dia disini. Gadis itu membuka matanya perlahan. Yang benar saja, ada Naruto di sampingnya.

" AAHH! Siapa Kau?~"

" Tenang, aku tidak menyakitimu. Aku tadi membawamu kesini. Em, siapa namamu? Aku Naruto!"

" Aku..Miyabi alias Maria Ozawa."

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Naruto kaget. Baru pertama kali dia berjumpa langsung dengan artis sexy pujaannya.

" Mi...Mi...Miyabi?"

" Iya. Salam kenal, Naruto-san."

GLEK! Naruto menelan ludahnya. Yang benar saja. Cewek bohay seperti Miyabi datang ke rumahnya.

" Em, lebih baik kau mandi dan ganti baju dulu deh."

" Iya, tapi aku... lupa membawa uang dan pakaian."

" Tenang. Kau bisa pakai baju ibuku yang tak terpakai, tapi masih bagus. Akan kutunjukkan padamu."

Naruto akhirnya ngacir ke gudang. Mencari baju ibunya. Setelah itu, dia mendapat baju kaos warna putih dan celana jeans. Juga pakaian dalam. Lalu mengambil handuk miliknya. Akhirnya Naruto memberikan baju" dan handuk itu pada Miyabi.

" Nih, mandilah. Kamar mandinya ada di dekat dapur. Sebelah kulkas. Mengerti kan?"

" Iya, Naruto-san. Thanks."

" Doishitashimashite."

Miyabi akhirnya pergi ke kamar mandi yang ditunjuk Naruto. Setelah beberapa lama, Miyabi keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai baju yang diberi Naruto. Naruto melongo sendiri. Cantik, sexy, dan ntahlah. Entah apa lagi yang harus di bilang untuk wanita ini. Naruto terus melihatnya. Hingga Miyabi sadar kalau sudah dilihatin.

" Hem? Ada apa, Naruto-san?"

" Hah? Eh! Nggak. Gak ada apa2."

" Oh. Nih, handuknya."

" Erh, i...iya."

Miyabi tersenyum manis di hadapan Naruto. Uuuuh, mimpi apa Naruto semalam ya?

TIN! TIN! TIN!

Suara klakson mobil Minato Namikaze terdengar nyaring. Waduh! Naruto harus cepat2 sebelum ortunya mempergoki Miyabi. Tapi sayang, terlambat sudah. Minato dan Kushina sudah masuk ke rumah. Minato dan Kushina kaget setengah mati karna ada cewek di rumah mereka.

" AAAHHH! NARUTOO! JANGAN BILANG KALAU KAU...!" Kushina marah besar.

" Kaa-san~! Kaa-san salah paham! Bukan berarti aku..."

" Kalau tidak, siapa wanita itu, Naruto?Mana pake baju ibu segala lagi!"

" Ah, dia...dia..."

Naruto gelagapan. Tapi Miyabi dengan polosnya menjawab.

" Saya Maria Ozawa atau disebut Miyabi. Salam kenal. Orangtuanya Naruto, ya?"

" UUAAAPPPAAAA?" jerit MinaKushi.

MinaKushi sempat kaget. Minato kena serangan jantung, Kushina pingsan kena penyakit asma. Naruto jedutin kepalanya ke dinding karena kebodohan Miyabi. Memang, mereka tak menyangka kalau artis sexy seperti Miyabi datang kesini.

" Da...Darimana...kau...bisa bertemu...Miyabi? Hah?" tanya Kushina gelagapan ke Naruto. Takut kalau Minato bakal pindah ke sisi Miyabi.

" Di gang sebelah. Dekat tong sampah. Aku ketemu pas lagi buang sampah."

Lagi-lagi MinaKushi kaget. Hadeh, Naruto beruntung sekali hari ini.

" Erm, Miyabi-san. Silakan cerita lebih detail pada kami. Kenapa kau bisa kesini!" pinta Minato.

" Baik, aku ceritakan pada kalian kenapa aku bisa kesini."

~000~

FLASHBACK

" APA? KAU MAU MENGUNDURKAN DIRI?" seorang pria dengan gaya bos mafia berteriak pada Miyabi alias Maria Ozawa.

" Iya. Aku mau berhenti jadi model."

" Ke..kenapa?"

" Aku sadar. Hal seperti ini adalah hal yang tidak boleh kulakukan. Aku mau mengundurkan diri."

" TIDAK! TIDAK BISA! KAU SUDAH DISUKAI OLEH PENGGEMARMU!"

" Aku tidak mau!"

Miyabi yang melihat jendela lebar yang terbuka sepenuhnya, kabur dari situ. Sang bos kaget dan menyuruh bawahannya mengejar Miyabi.

" TANGKAP DIA! JANGAN SAMPAI LOLOS!"

Para bawahan lelaki itu mengejar Miyabi yang sudah lari. Sayang, saat Miyabi berlari, dia di tembak oleh salah satu anak buah pria itu. Meleset memang. Tapi tetap terkena di bagian bahunya. Sambil menahan rasa sakit, Miyabi tetap berlari kabur dari mereka.

FLASHBACK OFF

~000~

Minato, Kushina, dan Naruto mendengar cerita dari Miyabi dengan seksama. Rupanya Miyabi kabur dari pekerjaannya. Kasihan juga melihat Miyabi seperti itu.

" Jadi seperti itu ceritanya?" tanya Naruto.

" Iya."

" Gimana nih, Kaa-san? Tou-san? Apa Miyabi boleh tinggal disini?" tanya Naruto yang membuat ortunya kembali kaget.

" Em.. Bagaimana menurutmu, Kushina?"

" Ya, gak apa-apa kalau dia tinggal disini asal tak berbuat macam-macam."

" Tapi kita harus cari nama pengganti supaya Miyabi tidak ketahuan. Aku kasihan melihatnya."

Semua diam. Diam, Hening*sama aja* dan tak ada suara. Kushina tiba-tiba berkata. Seperti menemukan ide.

" Aku Tau!"

" Apa?"

" Bagaimana kalau Maria Uzumaki? Hm? Bagus kan?" usul Kushina.

Minato dan Naruto: Sweatdroped.

" Mungkin bagus. Tapi dilihat dari mata Miyabi saja sudah tau mereka kalau dia adalah Miyabi."

" Pakai softlens! Bagaimana?"

" Ide bagus, Naru-chan! Nah, lalu baju2nya sudah ada di kamar kita satu lagi. Gak repot kan?"

" Kamar siapa?"

" Kamarnya Karin, Naru-chan!"

" Oh, iya ya."

"Kalau kita sekolahkan di sekolahmu bagaimana, Naru-chan?"

" Boleh juga, Tou-san!"

" Ya sudah. Berarti semua sudah lengkap."

" Tunggu! Gimana dengan lukanya?"

Kembali lagi, trio Namikaze diam. Hadewh, kenapa gak dari tadi mikirinnya?

" Kalau sola itu, kita sembuhkan dulu. Masih apa perban kan di kotak P3K?" tanya Kushina.

" Ide bagus, Kaa-san!"

" Nah, Miyabi-san. Bagaimana dengan usul kami? Setujukah dikau?"

Miyabi berpikir. Awalnya mereka tidak mengerti apa yang trio Namikaze gaje itu bicarakan. Tapi setelah berpikir lama-lama, dia menyetujuinya dengan anggukan pelan. Anggukan pelan itu disoraki dengan nada bahagia trio Namikaze. Akhirnya ada anggota baru di rumah ini.

" Nah, Naru-chan. Tunjukkan dimana kamar yang akan dia tempati. Kaa-san mau beli softlens dulu."

" Tou-san juga harus pergi untuk mendaftarkan Maria-san di sekolah."

" Oke, Kaa-san! Ayo, Maria-san. Sini kutunjukkan kamarmu!"

Naruto menarik tangan Miyabi menuju kamar Karin(ceritanya Karin udah nikah ma Suigetsu).

NOTE: Kali ini kita coret nama Miyabi dengan sebutan Maria. Oke?

~000~

Sesampai di kamar, Maria berterimakasih banyak sekali hingga Naruto harus gelagapan untuk menjawabnya.

" Aku sangat berterimakasih, Naruto-san. Aku sangat berterimakasih."

" I..iya. Nanti panggil saja mereka Tou-san dan Kaa-san. Tidak apa-apa kok."

" Baik. Terima kasih..."

" I..iya iya."

Naruto segera keluar dari kamar Kairn yang sekarang menjadi kamar Maria. Sementara Maria sendiri sangat bahagia karena telah ditolong oleh keluarga Namikaze ini. Berkali-kali dia ucapkan terima kasih di hatinya. Karena kebahagiannya sudah memuncak.

Malam harinya, Minato memberi buku pelajaran, buku tulis, tas sekolah dan baju sekolah untuk Maria. Kushina memberikan softlens warna coklat. Naruto gak ngasih apa-apa. Cuma sebuah mangkok ramen instan. Maria sangat senang. Bahagia karena baru pertama kali ini dia rasakan.

~000~

Hari pertama Maria sekolah. Dan juga hari pertama dia memulai hidup baru dengan nama Maria Uzumaki. Dia sudah mengganti bajunya dengan seragam sekolah yang Minato berikan semalam. Rambutnya digerai dan jepitan rambut bewarna biru sudah dia pakai. Matanya sudah dilengkapi dengan softlens warna coklat. Lukanya juga dia perban. Rok mini sudah. Tas dan buku-bukunya juga sudah siap. Tak hanya itu, sepatu milik Karin dia pakai. Minato dan Kushina katanya sudah izin ke Karin dengan cara menelpon. Karin memperbolehkan. Dan untung Minato seorang guru di sekolah KonohaGakuen itu. Sesekali dia mematut dirinya di cermin. Cantik. Itu yang dia pikirkan.

" MARIA! AYO SARAPAN! TOU-SAN DAN KAA-SAN SUDAH MENUNGGU!" suara cempreng Naruto mengagetkan Maria yang matut diri di cermin.

" Iya, Naruto-san! Aku kesana!"

Maria keluar dari kamarnya. Naruto melongo melihat Maria yang memakai seragam sekolahnya. Tubuhnya yang tetep "WOOWW!" itu dipandangi Naruto.

" Ergh, ayo turun! Kita makan dulu."

" Iya."

Maria turun dan mendekati Naruto. Saat sampai di meja makan, malah Minato yang melongo gaje. Ya iya, siapa yang gak kagum dengan seksinya tubuh Maria itu coba? Selama Minato terus melongo, Kushina yang sudah ber-deathglare menatap Minato kejam dan penuh kekesalan. Minato yang sadar langsung menutup mukanya dengan koran. Pura-pura baca. Kushina yang sudah marah semarah-marahnya layak Godzilla mengamuk karena gak di kasih permen(?) dilerai Naruto agar sabar. Ingat, bro. Yang sabar dapat pahala. XD

~000~

Setelah makan, Maria memakai sepatunya. Naruto sudah menunggu daritadi. Tapi tak apalah. Sabar, bro. Setelah Maria memakai sepatunya, Minato yang sudah di dalam mobil sejak awal memanggil 2 bocah itu*Apaan gue anak bocah, Heh? Author jelek!*.

" Naruto! Maria! Ayo masuk mobil! Nanti terlambat!"

" Iya, Tou-san! Kaa-san, aku ke sekolah dulu!"

" Aku juga, Kaa-san!"

" Iya, hati-hati ya!"

Naruto dan Maria segera masuk mobil. Setelah mobil itu melaju, Kushina berkata dalam hati.

" Awas,ya Minato! Kalau kau melakukan hal tak senonoh, akan kupancung kau!"

TBC

~000~

* * *

TRAILER TO CHAP 2:

Sasuke menjadi salting di depan Miyabi/Maria. Miyabi sendiri juga bingung, kenapa tiap kali dia menungging, Sasuke blushing gak karuan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

* * *

Wah, gaje abis brow. Maklum, ff pertama. Mohon RnR ya. :D


	2. Hari Pertama Sekolah

**DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto pastinya. Tapi FF ini tentu milik gue**

**Rated: T semi M :D**

**Pair: Miyabi & Naruto dkk. Dan juga MinaKushi & akatsuki.**

**Warning(S): GAJE, OOC, OC, AU, TYPO, EYD tak jelas, DE EL EL**

**Met Reading Friends :D**

* * *

Sebelum mulai,, balas review dulu :D

NgalorNgidol12: Hah? Aku gak tau loh. Oke. Akan kuperbaiki. Thx atas ripiw.a. ^^

Hoshi Yukinua: Oke. Thx. Semoga aja XD

Billie Joe Armstrong 104: Amingwati itu cuchok booo

Yudha mutho: aku gak mesum. Cuma terinspirasi aja XD

Oke. Segitu dulu. Kita kembali ke cerita. KEMBALI KE LAPTOP!

* * *

Akhirnya sampailah duo Namikaze dan 1 Uzumaki di gerbang KonohaGakuen. Minato dan Naruto turun. Minato membuka pintu mobil untuk Miyabi layak seorang bodyguard(kali ini kita coret nama Maria jadi Miyabi). Miyabi turun dengan anggunnya. Para murid dan para guru yang lewat ada yang berpikir gazebo seperti ini:

Sakura: Buuuusssseeeeettt! siapa tuh cewek? Bikin iri aja.

Hinata: Si..siapa yang ber..bersama Naruto-kunku yang tercinta? Mana bahenol lagi.

Kiba: Wuuoooow, gile cuy. Bodi.a kayak gitar spanyol. Kakinya mulus mat. Emm, kalau digrepe mantap nih.

Kakashi: Buuusseet. Udah punya bini, malah ambil cwe lain. Mau dikemanain tuh Kushina?

Dan beberapa pikiran gajebo biasa aja, Naruto nyengir2 sendiri. Saat Naruto memandang Hinata yang wajahnya memerah, dia menghampirinya. Miyabi yang menenteng buku diam saja. No comment. Minato yg gk menyadari Naruto ngacir ke Hinata, malah menggandeng tangan Miyabi dan bikin semua makhluk disana ber-ooouuuuwwhh ria. Miyabi yang sadar langsung melepas tangannya dari Minato. Minato mengerti maksud Miyabi. Dan suara memanggil Minato terdengar.

"Minato! Sini!"

Minato akhirnya ngacir ke pemilik suara aka Tsunade. Miyabi tetap berjalan dengan wajah innocent*disini author bikin Miyabi jadi orang yang polos XD*. Karena gaya gravitasi yang kuat(?), buku yang dibawa Miyabi jatuh secara mulus di depannya.

"Ah."

Miyabi langsung nungging dan mengambil buku itu. Tapi tanpa disadarinya ada seseorang yang blushing sampai warna mukanya jadi kepiting rebus.

"Teme! Ngapain kamu disitu?"

Orang yang blushing tadi malah kaget da melihat ke belakang dan menyapa.

"Ah, kau dobe. Ada apa?"

"Wajahmu tak seperti biasanya, teme. Ada apa? Kau psti kesengsem ama saudaraku ya?"

"Hah? Saudaramu? Yakin lu?"

"Iya. Hey, Maria-chan! Sini keperkenalkan temanku!"

Miyabi/Maria berbalik ke belakang. Sasuke kaget lagi. Pertama kali ini di sekolah KonohaGakuen ada cewek bohay selain kepala sekolah aka Tsunade.

Sasuke memandang Miyabi dari bawah ke atas. Mirip Miyabi. Tapi beda.

"Maria-chan, kenalkan. Ini Sasuke Uchiha aka pantat ayam. Aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'teme'!"

"Ah, iya. Aku Maria Uzumaki. Salam kenal, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke mengangguk. Nah, sekarang kita lihat kenapa Sasuke blushing tadi.

.

.

~FLASHBACK & SASUKE POV~

.

.

Aku baru saja menghampiri sekolah. Aniki sedang ngobrol dengan teman-temannya. Ya sudah. Aku pergi sendiri. Saat aku berjalan, ada 'sesuatu' yang bisa di bilang...em...bokong...yang putih mulus muncul di depan ku. Siapa yang gak blushing coba? Ini nih. Gara2 author sedeng yang sengaja bikin ff kayak gini. Mana ada Miyabinya lagi. Arrggh! AKu stresss! Tapi, itu tak berlangsung lama karena si dobe menyelamatkanku dri 'neraka di dunia' ini. Syukur, syukur.

.

.

~FLASHBACK & SASUKE POV END~

.

.

Miyabi akhirnya diantar Minato ke ruang kepala sekolah aka Tsunade. Tsunade menyuruh masuk. Saat Miyabi dan Minato masuk, malah jadi melongo. Mana ada si tua bangkotan aka Jiraiya yang lagi ngurus pelajaran murid-murid lagi. Huft u,u.

"Minato, antarkan saja dia langsung ke kelas. Kakashi mungkin akan telat lagi. Cepat antar!"

"Eh? Em, baik Tsunade-sama."

Minato kembali menutup pintu dan membawa Miyabi ke kelas yang tentu saja kelas Naruto. Author tau sebenernya kenapa Tsunae cepat2 nyuruh Minato dan Miyabi keluar. Alasannya...GAK TAHAN BOOOKK LIAT BODI MIYABI AKA MARIA UZUMAKI!

~000~

Di kelas yang ribut seperti ada berita terbaru tentang Sukhoi Superjet 100, VIII.

Minato masuk membawa Miyabi. Naruto girang2 gajebo. Sasuke komat-kamit dalam hati biar s murid baru ndak duduk di tempat duduknya. Hinata geregetan. Sakura melongo. Kiba dkk nosebleed. Ino dkk pingsan. Dan lain lain bermacam-macam gajebo lainnya. Miyabi heran. Biasa. Murid baru. Minato mulai berpidato.

" Baiklah, ini murid baru kalian. Bisa kalian tanya pada Naruto. Oke, sensei pergi dulu. Bye."

'Pidato yang singkat', batin murid2,

Setelah Minato pergi, para cowok ganjen aka Kiba cs langsung teriak2.

"SINI DUDUK DEKET AKU!"

"AKU AJA!"

"AKUUUU!"

"AKUU AJA!"

"WOOOEEYYY! PERKENALAN DULU DONG!"

Para-para cwek langsung meneriaki para cowok-cowok ganjen kecuali Naruto, Chouji, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru yang lagi molor.

Naruto maju depan dan memperkenalkan Miyabi.

"Em, namanya adalah Maria Uzumaki. Saudara sepupuku. Semoga kalian senang dengannya. Terima kasih, Wassalamualaikum Warrahmatullahi Wabarakatuh!" Pidato Naruto yang belakangnya mendadak islam.

Miyabi akhirnya duduk di dekat Kiba. Naruto jedutin kepalanya ke meja. Author bikin Kiba tuh orangnya ganjen. Kiba senang gak karuan.

Sasuke biasa aja. Tapi ada perasaan tidak enak. Mungkin akan terjadi nanti.

~000~

SKIP TIME!

Miyabi sudah berada di lorong sekolah. Dia ingin melihat-lihat sekolah ini dulu. Ya, jam sekarang adalah jam istirahat. Gak aneh emang. Tapi da yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Miyabi yang mulai beperasangka buruk, menoleh ke belakang dan melihat 9 orang aneh.

"KYYAAAA!"

Miyabi lari dan lari. Mengira orang2 itu adalah orang yang mengejarnya. Namun, saat dia berlari, dia malah di hadang oleh orang berkulit biru.

"AAHHHHHH!"

Miyabi terjebak. Dia sudah tak bisa apa-apa. Akankah Miyabi bertahan?

TBC

* * *

Trailer to chap 3

Miyabi dan para akatsuki berpesta gaje. Mau tau selanjutnya? TTunggu di chap 3..

* * *

Wah, kayaknya alurnya cepat. gpp deh. mohon RnR.a ya. :D


	3. Pesta Gaje tanpa Konan

**DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto pastinya. Tapi FF ini tentu milik gue**

**Rated: T semi M :D**

**Pair: Miyabi & Naruto dkk. Dan juga MinaKushi & akatsuki.**

**Warning(S): GAJE, OOC, OC, AU, TYPO, EYD tak jelas, DE EL EL**

**Met Reading Friends :D**

* * *

A/N: Hai semua~! Maaf lama up to date. Soalnya lagi kere pas itu. XD. Oke. Mudah-mudahan yang chap 3 ini menyenangkan kalian :D

Waktunya balas ripiu! :D

Amumu-chan2: Muehehe. Oke.

Azzahra Shapprine's: Entahlah. Gak tau XD

Cukup sampai situ. Selamat baca! :D

* * *

"KYAAAA!"

Miyabi terus berteriak karna dia dikepung oleh 9 orang aneh di berbagai segala arah-halah-. Kakinya gemetaran. Apalagi liat rentenir bangkotan, hiu berjalan, dan venus flytrap wajah belang(dah tau kan mereka siapa?). Miyabi mulai memejamkan matanya erat-erat, berharap ada keajaiban datang. Dan selama dia menutup matanya, suara nista muncul begitu saja.

BAKH!

BUKH!

SHANNNAAAROOOOOO!

AMPUUUUNN!

MAMIIIIII!

DUAGH!

KAMISHURIKEEENN!

JLEEB!

KYAAAA!

OHOK!

OTOUTOOOOOO!

JYUUUKEEENN!

HEEEEELLLEEEEPPP!

Suara nista itu berakhir. Dan Miyabi membuka matanya. WTH? Pemandangannya berubah. Terkaparlah 9 cowok tadi. Yang bertahan adalah 3 iblis-ralat-eh maksudnya 3 cewek. Yang 1 rambut pinky, yang 1 rambut biru, yang satunya lagi berambut indigo. Mereka mengalahkan 9 cowok aneh itu. Wow, patut dicontoh XD.

"Maria-san. Kamu tak apa-apa?" tanya seorang yang berambut biru aka Konan

"I..iya. aku tak apa-apa."

"Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?" tanya sang cewek berambut pinky aka Sakura.

"Iya, sungguh. Aku tak apa-apa."

"Hem, baguslah. Eum perkenalkan aku Sakura."

"Aku Konan. Met kenal."

"A...aku Hinata. Salam kenal."

"Aku Maria Uzumaki."

"Ya sudah. Ayo kita pergi. Biar saja 9 cowok aneh itu mati(?) terkapar di sini."

Ajakan cewek berambut indigo aka Hinata membuat Miyabi mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan jenazah-jenazah para cowok aneh itu.

~000~

Kelas VIII

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi dari tadi. Maria sangat ingin membuang kekacauan yang diterimanya saat di lorong sekolah itu.

"MARIA-CHAAANNN!" teriak Kiba dan cowok-cowok lainnya dengan lantang(?).

"Eh? Ada apa?"

"Benar kau diganggu oleh genk Akatsuki itu? Dan diselamatkan oleh oleh Konan-san? Benar? Heee?"

"Aku memang diselamatkan oleh Konan-san. Tapi...apa itu genk Akatsuki?"

"Sepertinya kau memang tidak tau. Genk Akatsuki itu adalah genk terhoror di sekolah ini. Semua orang takut banget pada mereka. Anggotanya 10 orang. 9 cowok dan 1 cewek. Cewek itu Konan-san. Memang dia anggota genk itu. Tapi dia sebenernya baik. Genk itu pernah dimarahi para guru, tapi tidak jera. Huft, genk yang hebat."

Lee berbicara tentang genk Akatsuki itu secara panjang kali lebar. Miyabi manggut-manggut.

"Kalau kau bertemu dengan mereka, kau harus baik-baik dulu supaya gak diganggu. Kemudian baru galak-galak. Seperti yang dilakukan Hinata. Dia meski pemalu tapi sebenarnya orang yang tangguh."

Lee melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ya, buktinya Hinata ada di TKP tersebut. Hem, gadis yang kuat.

"Oke. Kau harus hati-hati ya Maria-chan. Kalau tidak dengar apa kata-kata Lee barusan, kau akan di perkaos. Alias di perkosa!"

Miyabi kaget atas kata-kata Kiba. Dia teringat saat dia berada di tempat modelnya. Tak hanya jadi model seksi, tapi juga bermain video XXX yang benar-benar mengerikan baginya.

"Oke Maria-chan. Kita balik dulu. Bye bye, honey!"

CUP! Kiba mencium pipi Miyabi secara lembut. Miyabi blushing seketika. Cowok yang lainnya mulai ingin membunuh Kiba yang telah mencium pipi pujaan hati mereka.

~000~

SKIP TIME!

Waktu pulang sudah tiba. Miyabi mulai keluar dari gerbang. Dia akan di jemput oleh Naruto. Tapi Naruto kerumah "teme"-nya. AKhirnya dia pulang sendiri.

Saat itu, dia menemui genk Akatsuki yang terbilang "HOROR" itu. Tapi dia juga mendengar apa yang para anggota Akatsuki itu rencanakan.

"Semuanya dah siap nih?"

"Tenang, Leader. Semua beres seketika."

"Konan yakin gak akan dating ke markas?"

"100% yakin!"

"Ayo dong cepetan pestanya. Tobi udah gak tahaaaann!"

"Diem lu! Lu mau gue buang ke surga, eh salah. Ke neraka ya Tob? HAAHH!"

"UDAH DIEM LU PADE! Berisik banget."

"Iya deh kita diem."

Miyabi kaget. Semangatnya mulai menciut. Tapi dia berusaha membuang perasaan takut itu dan berhasil. Akhirnya dia berjalan melewati genk itu dengan santai.

"Eh, cewek seksi lewat. Halo, sayaaanng. Ikut abang yuuukk!" ajak sang leader berpierching.

"Elu maunya aja, Pein. Em, Maria-san yang imut nan cantik nan bahenol. Ikut abang aja ya. Biar kita main."

Sang hiu berjalan aka Kisame mulai menggoda.

"Elu curang Kis. Em Maria-san. Kita pergi yuk. Ke sesuatu tempat yang sepi dan gak ada siapapun kecuali kita berdua."

Itachi ikut menggoda.

"Ikut aku aja, un. Main sama aku pasti enak!"

Deidara bikin Miyabi teringat masa lalu.

"Elu pade curang ah. Em, Maria-chan. Kacangmu pasti gurih, ya kan?"

Sasori menggombal jorok(?).

Miyabi mulai kehilangan tingkat kesabarannya dan mulai melempar batu bata yang entah dapat darimana ke cowok-cowok itu.

"RASAIIN! WEEEKK! Eh? AAHH!"

Tangan Miyabi dipegang Hidan dan diikat dengan tali. Lalu menggendong Miyabi ke mobil van warna hitam.

"Bagus, Hidan. Ayo berangkaaaatt!" teriak Pein

~000~

Di dalam markas genk Akatsuki.

Miyabi terheran-heran sendiri. Dia berada di dalam sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar. Ada sofa dan meja. Di atas meja itu ada beberapa gelas dan 2 botol sirup. Dan para cowok itu melepaskan tali dari tangan Miyabi.

"Ukh, aku dimana?"

"Di markas akatsuki."

"Emang ada apa?"

"Kita akan berpesta!"

"APPAAAA!"

Miyabi tertegun. Dia ingat apa yang bos dia lakukan saat pesta. Dan dia di-piiiip- oleh bosnya sendiri.

"GAKKK! AKU GAK MAUUU!"

"Kalau gak mau, sia-sia dong perjuangan kami bikin pesta ini. Mana biayanya mahal banget."

"3 kata dalam 1 kalimat, AKU GAK MAUUU~!"

"Ya udah. Terserah kamu. Tapi kamu gak akan bias keluar dari tempat ini. Hahahahahaha!"

Para anggota genk itu tertawa senang. Miyabi hanya bisa bersedih dalam hati.

~000~

Di keluarga Namikaze…

"TADAIMAAAAA!" suara cempreng Naruto membuyarkan keheningan ibunya yang lagi masak sendirian.

"Okaeri, Naru-chan. Sudah pulang rupanya. Eh? Mana Maria? Dia tidak pulang?"

"Eh? Mungkin di rumah Sakura. Tunggu, Kaa-san. Akan ku telpon."

Tit tut tit tit tut tit(menekan tombol hape).

"Halo, Sakura-chaaann!"

"Naruto? Ketumbenan kau menelponku. Ada apa?"

"Hm, apa ada Maria disana?"

"Eh? Maria? Tidak. Yang ada Konan, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Shion, Karin, dan Temari. Ada apa rupanya?"

"Aku hanya Tanya, Sakura-chan. Soalnya dia tidak ada di rumah."

"EH? Tapi bukannya kau yang bilang padanya kalau kau akan menjemputnya?"

"O iya. Tadi aku ke rumah Sasu no Teme. Sayangnya ada rintangan yang menghalangi."

"Halaaah… Banyak omong. Coba cari di supermarket."

"Kayaknya gak ada deh."

"Atau jangan-jangan dia diculik."

"Sakura jahat. Doa-in orang."

"Hey, siapa tau. Ya kan? Apa ada yang kau curigai?"

"Entah. Mungkin Kiba."

"Ya udah. Cari sono ke tempat Kiba. Oke? Aku mau belajar kelompok dulu. Byee!"

Tut tut…

Sakura menutup telponnya. Naruto sangat gemetaran. Dengan wajah kekanak-kanakannya, dia mengatakan pada Kushina.

"Aku… mau cari Maria di tempat Kiba. Oke? Bye!"

Naruto langsung ngacir keluar rumah mencari Miyabi. Kaa-san yang wajahnya sudah memerh langsung teriak.

"NARUTOOOO! AWAAASS KAU YAAAAAA!"

~000~

Di markas Akatsuki…

Pesta itu sudah sangat meriah. Apalagi mereka sedang bermain TRUTH OR DARE!

"Ayo putar, Pein!"

"Oke!"

"Botol nunjuk Maria!"

"Hohoho…"

"Ayo Maria! Truth or dare?"

"Em, Truth aja deh."

"Oke. Apa hal yang paling kamu benci dan kenangan apa yang tidak bisa kamu lupakan? Ayo jawab!"

Miyabi hampir tersentak. Dia tidak bisa menjawab. Hal yang sangat ia tidak bisa dilupakan adalah saat dia masih menjadi model.

"Ah, yang itu. Aku sudah lupa semuanya. Hehe.."

Miyabi cuma cengar-cengir gaje di hadapan para 9 cowok genk Akatsuki itu.

"Oh, lupa ya? Oke. Putar lagiii!"

~000~

Di mana Naruto mencari Miyabi alias Maria. Dia mencari kemana-mana tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Aaah, semua ini salahkuuuu! Kenapa aku tidak dari awal mengantar Maria dan pegi ke tempat teme no baka itu? AAARGGH! SIAAALLL!"

"Dobe, ngapain lu teriak?" Sasuke aka pantat ayam datang menghampiri Naruto.

"Ini semua gara-gara kamu, Teme! Aku benci KAMUU!"

Sasuke spontan kaget. Gak ngerti maksud Naruto maksudnya.

"Kok aku? Apa salahku?"

"Pokoknya salah kamu! Aku benci! AKU BENCIIIII!"

Naruto teriak ke Sasuke bahkan kuahnya ikutan. Sasuke hanya heran gak percaya. Salah apa dia?

"Bilang dulu. Apa salahku? Kok kamu bisa benci padaku?" Sasuke sambil bertanya sambil celingak celinguk kanan kiri. Gak sada si Naruto ini di depan umum. Orang-orang jadi mengira mereka yaoi XD.

"Gara-gara kamu nyuruh aku ke rumahmu, aku jadi lupa mengantar Maria pulang! Asal kau tau itu!"

"Oh, Maria. Jadi dia sekarang dimana?"

"Aduh, dasar BAKA! Ya jelas dia hilang! Pokoknya bantuin gue nyariin dia! Gue jamin Kaa-san gue marah sekarang!"

"Bukan urusan gue kok!"

"Pokoknya itu semua karna elu! Ayo, bantuin nyari!"

"Gak mau."

"Kalo gitu kita PUTUS!"

Sasuke sweatdropped. Sejak kapan dia pacaran ma Naruto, Hah? Yang sekitar aja juga pada sweatdrop.

"Eh, iya iya iya. Aku bantuin."

"Bagus. Sekarang, ayo kita cari!"

"Ck, iya."

Akhirnya pasangan Yaoi-plak- eh salah. Akhirnya kedua pasangan itu mencari Maria dimana pun. Author berpikir, cara ini mirip seperti istri yang memaksa suaminya untuk mencari anaknya yang hilang XDD.

~000~

At markas genk Akatsuki...

Miyabi sudah capek habis daritadi berpesta. Ternyata tidak seperti yang dia pikirkan. Ternyata cuma pesta kekanak-kanakan. Apalagi tadi cuma main ular tangga sama catur. Ngeliat Kisame breakdance juga jadi muntah. Capek beneer...

Sekarang Miyabi sedang duduk di sofa. Dia meminum es sirup jeruk yang sudah tersedia. Dia bener-bener capek sekarang.

"Em, Maria?" panggil seorang cowok berpierching aka Pein, sang leader.

"Ya?"jawab Miyabi.

"Lagi ngapain?"Pein duduk sambil merangkul Miyabi. Oke, sekarang perasaannya tidak enak

"Gak ngapa-ngapain, kok."

"Hem, yakin?" suara Pein tiba-tiba agak menjadi genit.

"Ya...yakin kok."

"Bener?"

"Be...bener! Suer!"

"Hem, kamu cantik deh."

Glek! Oke, semakin lama perasaan tidak enak.

"Kamu jauh lebih cantik daripada Konan."

Konan? Ah, iya. Yang kemarin nyelamatin dia kan?

"Aku suka kamu."

Deg! Nah, sekarang mungkin lebih parah.

Pein mulai mengecup bibir Miyabi. Lalu melumatnya sendiri. Miyabi hanya kaget, gak bisa buat apa-apa. Lalu ciumannya menurun ke leher. Aduh, woey! Ini di ruang tamu!

Tiba-tiba suara pintu terbuka(baca:dibanting) oleh cewek berambut biru. Konan!

"AKU PULAAANNG! Eh?"

Konan kaget melihat Miyabi dan Pein sedang ciuman(tepatnya Pein yang duluan).

"Konan-san! HELPP!"

Wajah Konan memerah. Yang lainnya tau kalau Konan marah. Dan akhirnya...

"PEIIIINNN! KAAAUUUU!"

BAK BUK BAK BUK!

HELEEEPP!

KAMISHURIKEEEENNN!

JEDUAAAARRR!

UANGKUUU!

TIDAAAAKK!

Dan kerusuhan terjadi. Untung Miyabi langsung ngacir menghindar.

~000~

Akhirnya pesta selesai. Saatnya Miyabi pulang.

"Kapan-kapan datang lagi, ya!" sahut Konan.

"Ya. Kalau bisa."

"Kau tau kan jalan pulangnya?"

"Tenang, gak apa-apa kok."

"Oke. Byeeee!"

"Bye!"

Miyabi pun pulang dengan perasaan lega.

~000~

Di rumah kediaman Namikaze...

"MARIAAA! Akhirnya kau pulaaangg! Kau tau ini sudah jam berapa? Ini sudah jam 7 malaaamm!" teriak Kushina lebay.

"Syukurlah Maria bisa pulang dengan selamat!" Minato mau menangis bahagia.

"Untunglah. Darimana saja kamu?" Naruto sangat ingin tau.

"Aku? Aku barusan pesta dari markasnya genk Akatsuki."

"LOH? KENAPA BISA?"

Miyabi mulai menceritakan dari awal ampe akhir. Setelah mendengar semuanya, Minato hanya bisa melerai Kushina karena Naruto yang meninggalkannya.

"Naruto..." Kushina sudah ber-deathglare.

"Em, Kaa-san. Itu semua karna Sasuke. Bukan aku..."

"Mau itu salahmu atau salah Sasuke, yang penting kau harus DIHUKUM!"

"Hueeeee!"

"Hukumannya adalah...kau tidak diberi uang jajan selama seminggu!"

"APAAAAA!"

Naruto nangis kejer-kejer di pojokan. Kushina ke kamar dengan Minato. Miyabi hanya melongo.

"Mungkin sekarang aku lebih baik menipedi dulu."

Dan akhirnya Miyabi masuk kamar meninggalkan Naruto yang nangis-nangis.

TBC...

* * *

Trailer chap 4:

Ada festival budaya di sekolah. Naruto bertanya pada Miyabi apa keahliannya. Miyabi bilang dia bisa nyanyi dan juga...SEXY DANCE dan nari Striptease! Dan Miyabi bingung mau pilih mana. Gimana keputusan Miyabi?

* * *

SELESAAAAIIIII! CHAP 3 SELESAAAIII! Akhirnya bebas juga dari kekere-an yang melanda selama tidak apdet XD. Dan kayaknya kepanjangan XD. Yah, gak apalah. Moga-moga kalian sukaaaa! Kalau bisa RnR ya. Flame diterima dengan senang hati ^^


End file.
